The life and times of Inari
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: A new life a new love and a new rival. Will Inari be able to withstand the madness of Flower Bud village? She might with the help of her cousin Ray. A story of love, sex, and lies. Come and see how it turns out! 1 up.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge:**

**Disclaimer: This is based off MY HM Magical Melody game! Awsome huh? And a few things changed. The game completely belongs to NATSUME.There is sex in here yes. But not like M sex. It's like: Emplied. But lord knows I won't poison the masses. So it's Rated T**

Inari stood on the deck of her mother's house; this would be the last time she would stair out over the grass of their back yard; the last time she would watch the sunset behind the beach in the back of their home; the last time she would breath the gentle sea air. A tear rolled down her face as she remembered what her mother said.

"We have to move dear." Her mother's words echoed in her ears. "This house is much too big; once your father passed on; he took our family funds with him."

Recently; her father had died of an illness. Her father was her world; he was not only her father; but someone she could confide in. She could remember walking in his study in the middle of the night from a nightmare; to see him sitting at his mahogany desk; going through the finances; or paper work for his buisness.

"What is it my little angel?" He would ask; placing his pencil slightly to the left of what he was doing; and opening his arms to her.As she grew away from teddy-bears; pink dresses and those little things that seemed timeless; she could see him trying to keep up with her; trying to understand his only daughter's teenage problems; and then he got sick.

She and her mother had set in the white hospital room that had one big window; and a fern with a card "From your always loving Daughter." Written on it. His eyes were always closed when Inari was to see him; when she goes to school; she rushes to her father's hospital room to see him. She would talk to him as if he was not sick; she would do her homework beside his bed; and tell him of what happened to her at school that day. She kept on believing that he'd be OK; and he'd come home and they would all go back to normal. The doctors gave him so much medication; they hooked him up to so many devises that Inari forgot what most of them did; she was so sure that he would live.

But while she sat in her chemistry class; lisoning to her teacher talk about what happens when you split an atom; it came over the PA system.

"Is Inari there?" When her teacher said she was; it continued. "She needs to come to the main office and check out." Inari gathered her things and went to grab her books from her locker. All the while wondering _what's going on?_ she hurried to the main office where she saw her mother weeping.

"Mom?" Inari asked; hesitant. "what's wrong? What happened?"

"Your father passed away.." Inari completely froze; dropping her book bag on the floor and stairing at her mother.

"No.."

* * *

The fact was; he was gone. He had passed away during her History class; right before passing period. She was taken to the car; where she cried. A few days after the burial; their electricity was turned off; and they went bankrupt. Now; as she staired out across her lush lawn for the final time; she felt her whole world crash all around her. 

"Inari." Her mother handed her an envelope from her cousin Ray in Flower bud. "Ray sent this to you." She nodded and sat on the porch swing; opening the letter.

****

BIG PLAN! It was a flyer. It had a white exploding center where the entire message was printed. The outside was red. **_FARMING PLAN! THE FIRST TO CALL THIS NUMBER: XXX-XXX-XXX WILL RECEIVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO RUN ONE OF THE FARMLANDS IN FLOWER BUD VILLAGE!_**

It was a flyer. It had a white exploding center where the entire message was printed. The outside was red. 

Ray was her cousin; whom was more like a big brother to her. He knew of their financial fall; and wanted to help her. He knew she would feel like a caged bird in a trailer her mother was able to buy; so he sent her the flyer. The flyer that was most likely to save her life as far as she was concerned. There was another letter behind it. One Ray had written himself.

Inari,

I hope this will help you. I know how bad it is to lose someone you care about; especially when he is in control of all the finances. I heard Aunt Vivian is going to move you to a trailer park with her; I can't let that happen to you. I don't know if raising a farm is something you'd want to do; but it will be a way to start a life of your own; a way for you to let go of your mother's apron strings and follow your own path. But this is merely a suggestion; you can choose to reject it; and live with your mother in a trailer; tightly packed like a can of sardines; or you can come here. Assure Aunt Vivian that you will be in good hands; tell her I'll be watching over you.

Your Cousin,

Ray

"Mother!" Inari called to her. "Mother! I want to go to Flower bud! Ray-"

"Heavens no!" She and her mother never saw eye-to-eye. As a matter of fact; Inari would rather not be around her at all; that's why she spent so much time with her father. "You can't! What about us?"

"The only us here mother; is you and I. I want to go make a life for myself. I want to go to Flower bud and live with Ray! He said he'd take care of me!"

"Why baby? Why don't you want to come with me?"

"Mother; It's time for me to start my own life; I want this. Can't you respect that? I want to go live with Ray!" Inari stormed off to her room; which was completely packed in boxes; holding her clothing; knick knacks; pictures of friends and family; and a scrapbook. She pulled a suitcase out of the closet; and filled it with clothes; and what ever she could fit in it. She got in a few clothes; magazines; and anything else. She almost left; before she saw the china doll in the glass case her father got her for their last Christmas. It was a flawless; almost glass fragile; doll dressed in a silk kimono and had silk black hair. She cherish that doll more than anything. So before she left; she picked up the glass case and carried it out with her.

* * *

She got to the train station and called Ray; she only had enough money to make two calls, one to Ray and the other to her mother. 

"Hello?" Ray answered his cell phone.

"Ray; It's me; Inari; I'm coming for that farming plan; can you tell whoever sent the AD that I'm coming?"

"Oh! Sure! OK! Do you know when?"

"Probably tomorrow morning; my train leaves in twenty minutes."

"OK. See you then!" They both hung up; and Inari called her mother.

"Mother?" Inari began after her mother answered. "I'm at the train station; I'm going to Flower bud with Ray."

"I told you no!" She shouted at her. "I want you with me!"

"For what mom? To get a part time job and never have the life I did before? I want to cut my own path mother. Ray has pointed the way; now all I have to do is go down the path."

"Fine you ungrateful little child!" and the phone went off. Inari hung up her end and went to give her ticket to the conductor.

**

* * *

ok; here we go! Bring on the reveiws! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Disclaimer: This is based off MY HM Magical Melody game! Awsome huh? And a few things changed. The game completely belongs to NATSUME.There is sex in here yes. But not like M sex. It's like: Emplied. But lord knows I won't poison the masses. So it's Rated T**

Her train ride lasted through the night; and in the morning she arrived at Flower Bud village. Ray met her at the train station to help her carry her bags; and they met up with the mayor at the square.

"You must be Inari." He greeted. Taking her hand and shaking it. "Ray tells me your here for the farming plan." Inari nodded; taking her hand back and lisoning as the mayor spoke. "I didn't think anyone would actually take it. Welcome anyway!" The mayor lead them to the sea shore; where her farm was. It was a small house; but she needn't much room. Ray went in with her; and helped her unpack her things.

"Do you mind Inari?" He asked. "If I stay here with you?"

"Of course I don't mind. You got me out of a trailer." So; that was when Ray started living with Inari.

He found her a fishing pole; and taught her how to use it. But while she was walking in town; she spotted a purple haired girl wearing a red striped poncho. Inari figured she'd be friendly and meet her. She ran to the girl who was working in her farm and began talking.

"Hi! I'm Inari!"

"Jamie." The girl answered; tending to her cows and sheep.

"Your a farmer? So am I! I run the farm by the sea." Jamie stopped in her tracks and looked at her; her crystal blue eyes blazing with new-found anger.

"You? a farmer? No way. Your a wanna-be city girl!" She shouted at Inari. Angry that she had worked for a year on her farm and that girl just comes in and declares herself a farmer. "Lison to me; I'll always be better than you! In everything here!"

So that was when she and Inari became rivals. Inari returned home to see a girl wearing a yellow blouse; orange skirt; and a white apron standing at her door with a dog.

"Hi!" The girl greeted happily. "I'm Ellen!"

"Inari." She greeted; approaching Ellen. Whom was far more friendly than Jamie. "What a cute dog!"

"Would you like to keep him? Our dog had puppies and we can't afford to keep them all." Inari nodded and Ellen gave her the dog. "You can name him whatever you want."

"hmm..what to name you..?" She thought about what to name him; about a name that would be good. "I know! Zero!"

"what a cute name." Ellen stroked Zero's head as he barked happily. "Do you plan to stay here long Inari?"

"mm hmm. I plan to stay as long as I can."

"Great. How long have you been here?"

"About a day."

"Want to be friends?"

"Sure!" So that was how Ellen became one of Inari's closest friends. Zero was given a red bandanna to tie around his neck; and was allowed to sleep inside the house. Inari rested that night in her bed; proud of how things turned out that day. Ray slept on another bed that they had in storage. Her clothes were put away; and her little china doll in the glass case found a home near her bed. She was wearing her yellow, baggy pajamas with the bunny heads on them.

"Ray!" She rose in her bed that morning to see her cousin sleeping on his bed. His left arm was dangling off the side; and he was drooling on his pillow. She crawled out of bed and poked him. "Are you awake Ray? Ray? Ray!"

"What?" He asked irritatingly; sitting up and wiping the drool off his face. "What?"

"Lets get started! Come on! I'm ready to go!" She grabbed some clothes and went behind a changing screen and changed clothes. She came out wearing a pair of shorts; a white blouse; a pink vest and a red bandanna around her neck. Ray sighed and got up himself.

"Is this what I agreed to when I sent you the AD?"

"Yep!" She giggled cheerfully. Tieing her hair into two pig-tails. "I can't wait to get started! I'm gonna make a lot of money and get to be around adorable little animals-"

"It isn't that easy." He told her. "Those animals cost money, and they need a barn; which costs more money. Don't go and get frustrated when things don't go according to plan."

"I won't Ray." She told him; getting tired of waiting for him; and starting out on her own.

At noon; after a day of gathering things to sell; she met Ellen at the farm and hung around with her and her cousin Blue. Whom was a farmer as well.

"Blue; This is Inari; she's new." But Blue didn't say anything; he just looked at her; and kept working. Ellen stuck her toung out at Blue and asked if Inari wanted to see the town.

"sure!" so the two girls left; walking down the road and passing the flower shop. In the field was a pink-haired girl in a blue dress.

"Her name is Nina. She doesn't have many friends. Most people find her very irritating." Inari looked at Ellen as she went on explaining. "She lives with her mom; and I've found out that she is a love child."

"What's that?"

"A child that was born pre-marital. Her father ran out on her when her mom was pregnant." Inari looked at Nina; whom seemed oblivious of them talking about her. Or maybe she knew but didn't say anything. "I find her annoying myself."

"Ellen. That isn't nice." Inari scolded. "If she doesn't have many friends; I should be her friend. I don't have many either."

"Inari-" Ellen tried to stop her; but Inari's determined mind caused her to approach Nina and start talking.

"Hi! Ellen tells me your name is Nina; I'm Inari! I run the ranch next door."

"Hello." Nina replied softly. Her voice was a bit high pitched; but not a lot. She seemed either shy; or angry with Inari for talking about her.

"Do you want to be friends? I just moved here and don't have many." Nina looked at her strangely. No one has asked her to be friends with her before; so she didn't know how to answer.

"Friends?"

"Yes. Do you-?"

"Sure!" Nina seemed excited about someone asking her to be friends. Ellen sighed irritatingly; and approached them. Having became Nina's friend, but secretly found her irritating.

**

* * *

woo here goes chappie two:D You'll love the rest. I'm just getting everything set up. The reason Jamie was so mad was because a pre-farmer (Inari) is a farmer-in-training.**


End file.
